Sweet Sweet Chaos
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Just a little one shot about Hope Adams, my favortie Woman of the Otherworld.


A/N: this is done in first person of Hope Adams from Women of the Otherworld series by Kelly Armstrong. I own no rights to her works, Im simply borrowing them for a lil bit. I hope you enjoy.  
(PS) I suck at first person -_- so please bare with me

-

My keys hit the floor with a loud 'clink' as I threw them across the room. My purse followed with a dull 'thud'. Breath escaped my lips in a small sigh as I finally fall to the couch in my ... our condo. Our condo.. I smiled and closed my eyes. Karl would return from our two month break in four days. Four days until I could feed off his chaos buffet. The demon moaned softly inside me, lifting her head at the mention of chaos. Any other time, I would have fought to keep the demon at bay. But tonight, I let her loose. I let her hunger fill me; consume me. For maybe the first time, I let go of my control. She growled deep inside, and my smile grew. We were one. My demon and I. I let my thoughts wonder the neighborhood, picking up any chaos-vibe I could find.

A child was watching a horror film down the street. The sweet terror filled my mind. My body shook with the pleasure of the child's fear. Warm liquid took over my bones, melting me to my soft couch. Images floated in my mind's eye. A clown with razor sharp teeth. A red balloon popping and spewing blood across the room. A scream filled my mind, and then it ended. I let out a soft groan of rage. The child must of turned off the movie. The fear stayed, but not nearly as strong as before. I let the final vibes wash over me, taking my sweet time as the warm liquid faded down to my toes. She groaned inside. She wanted more. We wanted more. I chuckled quietly and continued my search; looking for greater chaos.

A mugging down by the corner store. Not enough fear. The woman gave up too quickly, and there was no sign of more than theft in the mugger's thoughts. I moved on.

A rape in an ally-way. I growled softly and watched. The woman wept, the man laughed. Booze clouded the man's thoughts. His intentions were clear though. Get inside the woman. I smiled and bit my lip, waiting for the blow of chaos to hit. A voice called out. The man turned, and I moved with him; now inside his head; seeing and feeling all that he did. Rage filled my body; the man's rage. I ground my teeth in an effort to calm myself; to not get too lost in the anger. Anger and rage, two of the most powerful chaos-vibes ever. Drunken rage however, decreased the pleasure of the chaos greatly. Drunken rage was never focused, never true rage. Never sweet enough. I saw a brick wall zooming past as the man ran for his life. He had been caught. We howled in rage, and I secretly wished I could feed off my own chaos. I continued on, one more time.

A gun. My breath caught in my chest. Would I be so lucky? I pushed on, moving with the gun I'd seen. It walked down the sidewalk, it's owner mumbling to himself. A man. I rushed to his thoughts, gasping in pleasure as I melted with his mind. "I'm going to kill her. She will die. That stupid bitch must die for what she did. How dare she cheat on me." A woman's face filled our mind. Beautiful long blond hair curled around her shoulders. Green eyes smiled with her lips. I groaned as he walked up the steps to a house directly down the lane from mine. So close.. I should..

The door banged open, knocking against the wall and echoing through the house. A woman on the couch, watching her t.v., jumped and turned to face her oncoming death. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she eyed the gun. I raced to her mind, drowning in the instant chaos of pure fear. "I'm going to die.." Her thoughts filled my head and my body shook violently. The sound echoed in my ears, loud enough as if I had been in the room myself.

The chaos of pain ripped through me. I moaned and cried out, slipping from the couch as pleasure rode my nerves. My toes curled as the death of the girl caused my insides to tighten. A whimper filled the air; my own. I felt the waves of chaos fill my soul, my demon moaned along with me. I felt myself curl up on the floor as pleasure ripped through me; my breathing quickened. I gasped out loud as my orgasm hit and my insides exploded in pure pleasure. I moaned Karl's name as I came; my body rocking with the force of the vision.

My eyes fluttered open. A smile touched my lips. My demon purred deep inside.

Sweet chaos...


End file.
